Promises
by TinyMinx
Summary: Strange feelings awaken in Jin and Mugen for a certain kimono clad woman as one warrior leaves. Who will Fuu choose? The one who remained? Or the one who got away? Or will another capture her heart?
1. And Then There Were Two

-1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. But if you want to see writing at it's finest, go check out DarkVerity's HP fanfiction "The Slow Heal." Trust me, you won't be disappointed. Also, my story won't necessarily follow the events of the series; such as if I place the characters in a city they've already been through in the series, the same things that happened in that city won't be happening in the story. Some places may be fictional. I'm too lazy to keep track of everything and I don't know what I'm doing. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: sighs As much as I'd love for these characters to be mine, alas they are not.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

They had been walking for who knows how long. To Fuu, it seemed like a million years, and the constant rumbling in her stomach made it even worse. Fuu, Mugen, and Jin had been searching for the "Samurai Who Smells Like Sunflowers" for what felt like decades, but in all reality it had only been several months. All three of them were becoming restless and belligerent, bickering with one another over trivial things, like whether or not the flowers on the side of the dirt road were daisies or dandelions. Their situation hadn't changed since the journey. They were still broke, still tired, and of course, still hungry. They were in desperate need of a break from this taxing expedition.

"I'm tired of all of this stupid walking. We ain't getting nowhere," Mugen complained for the eightieth time since they'd left the previous town. Fuu had lost all resolve to argue with the barbaric fighter and kept walking. Jin just ignored him as usual

The afternoon was scorching and it seemed to be getting hotter and hotter by the minute. The humidity felt like a heavy, sticking fog surrounding everything and that made tempers run even shorter than they normally were. Fuu felt like she hadn't showered in weeks and that's because she hadn't, but she noted to herself that the first thing she'd do when they reached a new town was to shower. Just because she traveled with two men, didn't mean she had to smell like them, too.

"Do you even know where we're going? I wonder what I'd be doing if I wasn't dragged into this mess. I know…I'd be sipping on sake till I puked. Maybe splitting some fried squid with a big breasted broad," Mugen fantasized.

Fuu turned around, immersed in a look of disgust, glaring daggers at Mugen. "You're such a pig, you know that. And please stop talking about food. We're all hungry and you're not helping the situation."

"Oh would you shut up, I wasn't talking to you. You're just jealous that I wouldn't be sharing squid with you…for obvious reasons," Mugen teased while staring at Fuu's chest.

"Can you two please stop bickering? We've reached a new town anyway; hopefully we'll have some luck there." Jin calmly interjected, while pointing ahead of him.

Fuu turned around quickly to see what Jin was really pointing at. She soon found herself staring at a wooden sign with the word "Kyoto" painted in white. The place they had reached was nothing like the small towns they had been to previously. This was a bustling city with a large market and inns, as well as many places to eat.

The threesome immediately began browsing through all the restaurants and food vendors they stumbled upon, salivating more and more at each one. This only tortured their hunger even more, seeing as how they had no means to pay for any of it, not even for a single grain of rice.

All three if them knew that they would have to find paying jobs before they could eat or afford a place to sleep, if they didn't want to sleep on the ground somewhere. The group then split up, but not before agreeing to meet back at the Miyuki Teahouse by sunset. They all went off in separate directions, not uttering an expression of goodbye.

* * *

Jin headed East. He had no idea who would hire him. His skills didn't seem like they were needed and he wasn't sure if he'd be successful doing other things. The only practical skill that he was good at and could perform was working at a cooked eel booth in the market. He remembered how Shino had taught him and his thoughts often wandered to what she was doing now and if she was safe.

He remember passing by an eel booth when first entering the town and headed in that direction. _'This town is still busier than most,' _Jin mused, '_this could make things more interesting.' _He pushed past the crowds, much like a salmon going up stream, fighting his way up to the eel vendor. He finally made it to the booth, out of breath and disheveled. Jin turned around and was greeted by the owner of the booth, who happened to be a stout old woman with a face like a shriveled peach. She greeted him with a warm smile and offered him some eel. Jin politely declined and asked, "Do you, by any chance, need anyone to work at your booth?" The old woman considered his question for a few minutes. "You know, it'd be nice to take a break once in awhile. My stamina is not what it used to be. You seem like a pleasant and competent young fellow," the woman paused, still not giving Jin a definite answer. "Sure, why not? My name is Yuki. You don't mind working in the afternoons, do you? The heat has been getting to me lately." Jin bowed and replied with a simple thank you. _'That was easy. I already have a job and it only took me five minutes. I might as well explore the lovely city,' _Jin smiled to himself. He walked into one of the alleys and began to discover what else Kyoto had to offer.

* * *

Mugen turned onto one of the dirty side streets, roaming in and out of teahouses, drowning himself in the intoxicating smells of sake and wine. He walked by a teahouse that had a sophisticated appearance and grinned. He could here laughter and the familiar drunken slurs that were often heard in teahouses. He knew he didn't have to get a job in order to make money. He would just do what he always did. He'd bully people for their money and this teahouse looked like it might have some very rich customers.

He peered inside, taking note of the elegant, black lacquered walls. The walls displayed beautiful scenes, such as a flight of white cranes or a stylish pagoda at sunset. The patrons all knelt on pillows of richly colored satin, while a geisha played on a samisen. Mugen felt overwhelmingly out of place in such a place of luxury, but it didn't phase him the slightest.

There was a moderate amount of people, mainly just small groups of two or three. Mugen didn't waste his time studying the small assemblies of patrons; his eyes were focused on a much larger and louder group. Seated at the table, where Mugen's scheming eyes were transfixed, was a group of about ten men. Most of them were what appeared to body guards. _'Apparently, this person is pretty important. They must be loaded to afford this many guards,' _Mugen mentally noted. The guards surrounded two men; a young man of about eighteen and a stern faced gentleman with a thin beard. The younger man had auburn hair and was wearing a light blue men's kimono. The older gentleman was dressed in startling red, which set off his salt and pepper hair. They were obviously very wealthy and they weren't afraid to show it. Mugen had no idea who those two men were, but he definitely knew that he could easily dispatch the guards if necessary. After he was done scoping out his potential victim, he quietly left the teahouse and positioned himself in the shadows of a nearby alley. _'I hope they don't take too long. I don't like waiting.'_

After about ten minutes, Mugen began to grow impatient. "Fuck it!" he shouted, "I'll just rob the next person that I see. I don't have time for this. I'll get that showy bastard some other time." Soon after, he heard someone walk out of the teahouse. Mugen knew it wasn't the one of the men he was hoping for, but he would do. An old man walked passed the entrance of the alleyway, oblivious to the bushy haired man hiding in the shadows. Mugen grabbed the man by the back of his robe and thrust him into the alley. Mugen held his sword in one hand, while wrapping his other hand around the old man's throat. "If you do not wish to die, hand over all of your valuable possessions. Or you can be noble and refuse. In that case, I **will **kill you and then take your belongings anyway. Which will it be?" Mugen threatened. The man was trembling as he searched his clothing for any scrap of money he had. Once Mugen was satisfied that the man had no other precious or valuable items on him, he let him go, but not before threatening the man again to make sure he wouldn't breathe a word of this to anyone. In the end, Mugen would up with 20 ryo and a few rings, which he would wind up pawning. He decided to buy a cheap, quick drink from a vendor and head over to the Miyuki Teahouse.

* * *

Fuu was having no luck. She thought she'd get a job as a waitress in once of the restaurants or teahouses nearby, but they all had the same reactions. They scrutinized her unkempt hair and dirty pink kimono and responded with an abrupt "We're not hiring." Leaving Fuu, dejected and exhausted, to try the next place of business. _'I'm only going to one more. It's almost sunset and I don't think I can stand any more rejection today. I'll just tell the guys that I'll try harder tomorrow. So exhausted…' _The last teahouse Fuu arrived at was magnificent. "I don't think they'd ever hire me, but I've got nothing to lose. Here goes." Fuu thought aloud. Fuu read the sign in front of the building. It read Tanaka Teahouse.

Fuu gingerly stepped inside. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the most exquisite portrait of a flight of cranes. The black walls were so glossy that she could see her own reflection in them. There weren't a lot of people inside, but she could tell that it was a prosperous business due to all of the elaborate décor. She felt like a weed in a royal garden. She knew she didn't belong here, but it was too late to turn around. She had become entranced for too long and now a quaint, little women was walking over to her. She didn't look too old; she was maybe in her thirties. She wore a blue kimono decorated with portraits of colorful koi swimming in a small pond. Her raven colored hair poised into a bun on top of her head, revealing a perfectly round face with a sincere smile.

"Oh my dear, you seem exhausted. Please, sit down. My name is Haruka. May I bring you some tea?" the kind woman offered.

"No, thank you anyway. I couldn't afford the tea you serve here anyhow. I just stopped in to see if you were in need of a waitress or cook. I know how to serve patrons and I'm in desperate need of some money." Fuu begged.

"As a matter of fact, we had a girl leave a few days ago and haven't had time to replace her. You won't have to worry about wearing your pink kimono. We have ones for our girls to wear in the back. When you come in just go to the back and change. You've already made it clear that you know what to do in a place of business like ours." Haruka stated.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Fuu leaped up and hugged the startled woman. The woman laughed and they both said their goodbyes. Fuu was so happy, she practically ran to meet the guys at the Miyuki Teahouse.

* * *

They were waiting for her when she arrived. She was out of breath, but had the biggest grin plastered to her face. She couldn't wait to tell them the news. She just hoped that both of them had some luck as well.

"What's with your big stupid grin?" Mugen chided.

Fuu could care less about Mugen's insult. She was on cloud nine. She told them how she had found a job and how she'd be working at the most refined teahouse. She rambled on an on about the designs on the walls and how astonishing they were. Finally, when Fuu either ran out of things to say or ran out of breath, Jin told the rest of the group about his job. They knew it wasn't the most glamorous aspect of the silent samurai's life, but at least this would provide them with money. When Jin was finished, it was Mugen's turn to regale the story of how he found his job. Mugen's only response was, "What job?"

There was a deafening silence and the color of Fuu's face had turned from a pale pink to that of a tomato. Her eyes flashed and she looked like she could spit fire. Fuu had had enough. "What do you mean 'what job'! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ALL DAY!" Fuu yelled.

"If you don't like it, then too bad. I don't have to take orders from a flat-chested half pint. I'm sick of this stupid search. We've been getting nowhere. I could be living a life of babes and booze, but no, I'm stuck with a half-bit samurai and an ugly, obnoxious, underdeveloped girl. I think I'll just leave." Mugen yelled back.

Fuu's eyes widened and she gasped, "You can't go back on your promise!"

"Fuck the promise. I'm outta here." Mugen turned and then proceeded to walk away. He didn't turn around or say goodbye or anything. It took a few minutes to sink in, but soon Fuu realized that he wasn't joking this time. She hung her head and collapsed in a heap on the ground, not even acknowledging the fading figure of Mugen.

* * *

A/N: Alright, now I implore you to review whether it is good or bad. If I mentioned things that have Japanese terms, please let me know. Let me know what you think. Thanks so much and if you have questions, I'll do my best to answer them. -TinyMinx 


	2. Ways of Coping

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It was much appreciated. I would also like to thank my beta reader, DarkVerity. Now here's what you've been waiting for, Chapter 2! I'm also not going to tell my readers what characters are involved in the romance portion of this fanfic. You'll just have to read on.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fuu, Mugen, or Jin. But one day….one day…

Here we go. (Insert fanfare)

* * *

Fuu sat on the cold earth, staring at the ground for what felt like an eternity. By the time Fuu lifted her head, Mugen was gone. Even as she strained her eyes, she saw no flicker of the man who once stood before her. As rough as the journey had been, she never thought that Jin or Mugen would go back on their agreement to help her. _'I guess Mugen wasn't the man I thought he was_. _At least I still have Jin, he'll still help me…right?' _Fuu knew that the search would still continue, with or without Mugen, but she had a feeling that it would be a lot less interesting without him. She would at least liked to have said a proper goodbye, but if this was how Mugen really felt and if this is what he truly wanted then Fuu couldn't begrudge him that no matter how much his decision had hurt her. 

Fuu rose from the ground, dusting off any dirt on her kimono. She stood up straight and stared directly into Jin's unwavering eyes. With a firm nod of her head, she turned around and headed back to Kyoto. "Come on Jin; let's try to find somewhere to sleep. It's getting dark." Fuu waited for Jin to catch up to her. Jin walked over to her and they set off to find some shelter, traveling in silence.

* * *

Despite Jin's calm exterior, his mind portrayed a more frantic expression. Fuu's lack of emotion was startling. There were no tears, no angry words, and no movement to race after Mugen. Instead, she showed a face made of stone. Even though her facial appearance gave away nothing of her emotions, her eyes leaked out everything she was feeling. 

Jin knew Fuu would have loved to run after Mugen and convince him to say, but he could also tell that she was tired of trying to persuade him to continue their journey. Fuu had been the force that held the threesome together, but I guess after awhile, Fuu had been worn down and the force had snapped, leaving the group floundering. She was the one who kept him and Mugen in line, making sure that they didn't kill each other before their mission was over. At this instant, Jin could only imagine what kind of trouble Mugen would get himself involved in now that he was on his own again. Jin was sure that Mugen could handle whatever obstacles that were thrown in his way, but he knew that Fuu would constantly be wondering what trouble he had caused himself or others. _'This was bound to happen sooner or later. All we can do now is keep going. Looks like I'll be the only one helping Fuu for now. I hope for Mugen's sake he made the right decision.' _

Throughout the expedition, the group hadn't learned much about one another. They spent most of their time together, but they were still strangers to each other. Jin didn't know much about Fuu and vice versa, which made the search for shelter very awkward. The silence was deafening, but trying to make idle chit chat would even make the situation worse. The event of what just happened was on both or their minds, but to talk about it would have been just flat out strange. Jin was quiet and reserved, while Fuu was usually loud and hungry, much like Mugen. Jin chuckled, _'That's probably why they fought so much. They're so much alike.' _Jin's barely audible laugh made Fuu turn her head sharply. _'What could possibly be funny about this situation?' _Jin's laugh had caused Fuu to divert her attention to him, instead of to where they were headed. Still walking, Fuu stared quizzically at Jin, letting her feet do the leading. Jin turned his head to stare back at her, but instead of seeing her next to him, he looked down to see her sprawled out on the earthen path. Fuu sat up, "Where did _that_ come from?" pointing towards a large rock in the middle of the trail. Fuu sat there for a few minutes and cracked a smile, which turned into a giggle, then into a full fledged laugh. Jin let out a soft laugh at seeing the sight before him. Regardless of the upsetting events that had taken place not moments before, Jin and Fuu were laughing in the center of a dusty, road; Jin smiling and looking down at a hysterical Fuu. _'Maybe Mugen's decision will be easier to cope with than I thought,' _Fuu mused while wiping the tears from her eyes. _'I never thought I could laugh so hard.' _

Jin held out his hand and pulled the still giggling Fuu to her feet. After waiting a few minutes for Fuu to finally calm down and catch her breath, they continued on their walk. They still traveled in silence, but the stillness was comfortable rather than strange.

* * *

Mugen was finally walking away from that nuisance of woman, if you'd want to call her that. _'She's no woman, but she's definitely a pain in my ass. Her and her stupid flower samurai. I don't need this shit.' _Mugen physically had no problem with leaving Fuu and Jin behind, but it seemed that his mind needed a bit more convincing. Mugen honestly had no idea what he was going to do now, but he knew that he'd find someway to get some money to get out of here or maybe he'd wind up staying in Kyoto. It was a moderately prosperous town and had plenty of rich suckers to swindle. Yes, Mugen would stay in Kyoto for awhile. His first order of business was to con those blatantly wealthy men he saw in the teahouse. _'I'm sure those rich bastards will cough up enough yen to last me a few months. If not, I'll just have to persuade them to give me a little more.' _Mugen sneered at how easy it would be. He wouldn't disguise himself as a petty beggar as some people did. He was too proud for that, he would deal with them using the same approach he had employed earlier. Mugen continued calculating his strategy, but no matter how hard he thought and how involved he became in his plans, every ounce of his subconscious was occupied by something else. He was trying so hard to keep his attention away from the promise he had broken, that he became disgusted even with himself. _'The last thing I need is a guilt trip from myself. I could use a drink, badly.' _Mugen slid his hands into his pockets and realized he still had his yen from earlier. _'Now I could definitely use a drink.' _Mugen turned around and headed back to the town. He'd find a relatively cheap place to down a few drinks and hope he'd have enough money to rent out a room at an inn for tonight. 

Mugen searched the backstreets of Kyoto, searching for the dirtiest, cheapest teahouse he could find. He stumbled upon a small shack that looked as though it could collapse at any minute. _'If it does collapse, at least I'll be too drunk to notice.' _He entered the building, which seemed to contain an atmosphere entirely composed of smoke. Mugen walked through the heavy vapor and seated himself near the back of the establishment. A homely young woman arrived at Mugen's table and gruffly asked what he wanted. Mugen simply requested a large pitcher of sake. She flashed what Mugen thought was the ugliest smile he'd ever seen. She was missing a few teeth, but Mugen knew that after several drinks, she'd have the most beautiful smile he'd ever witnessed. While waiting for his pitcher of sake, Mugen looked around the room with quiet interest. There were several drifters and beggars in a corner, obviously drunk off their asses. Mugen saw a few other women in the teahouse, but all of them were even homelier than his waitress. Even though he ordered the sake, he wouldn't have advised eating any of the food they offered. Whatever people were eating, all of it looked like throw up and smelled like it too. The waitress returned with a pitcher and a sake cup, placing them in front of Mugen. She batted her eyelashes at him and left, but not before giving him another one of her gap-toothed smiles. Mugen snorted at her pathetic attempt at flirting. _'Surely she must be joking. I'd even choose that flat-chested, loud mouthed Fuu over her; and that's saying something.' _Mugen quickly finished the entire pitcher in ten minutes, leaving the jug as dry and barren as a desert. He thought about ordering another pitcher, but realized he probably wouldn't have enough money to pay for a place to stay. He left some yen on the table and got up to leave. His waitress waved as he left the shop. Mugen hoped he would never have to see her again.

Mugen stepped out into the muggy street, feeling quite queasy as a result of the humid summer evening mixed with his copious consumption of sake. Mugen knew how to hold his liquor and instead of vomiting, he set off to find a nearby inn to rest. He staggered and stumbled through the streets of Kyoto before stopping at a quaint lodge on the corner. The couple who owned the inn were very polite and helped escort Mugen to a small room. Because of the fact that Mugen was too drunk to pronounce his own name, the couple agreed that he would pay them for the room in the morning. Mugen could have cared less about how the room looked; all he was concerned with was getting to sleep and forgetting about the day's events. He tottered onto his tatami mat, allowing sleep to overtake him. He would deal with things in the morning.

* * *

Jin and Fuu wandered along the road despite the enclosing darkness. Fuu was ready to give in to her exhaustion and fall asleep right in the center of the walkway. Jin was slightly less fatigued. He watched Fuu, making sure she didn't nod off in mid-step, which had happened previous times. Jin wondered why Fuu didn't bother to stop Mugen from leaving. Was it because she didn't care? Or maybe she was tired of trying to convince him that there was something worth staying for? _'Whatever her reason is, I'm sure it's a good one.' _Jin would miss Mugen in the way the sun would miss the moon; both powerful rivals for the same glory. _'Now that he broke the promise to stay and help Fuu, would he also break the promise to not kill me? I wouldn't be surprised. That barbarian is without honor or morals. He doesn't care who he hurts, as long as he reaches his goal, but I will be waiting. Sooner or later, we shall see who is the better fighter as well as the better man.' _It was unlike Jin to express feelings of his intense rivalry with Mugen. He was always the calm and collected one, while Mugen was the nagging instigator. After Mugen had walked away from Fuu, leaving her emotionally wounded in the dirt, Jin had lost all respect for him as a worthy rival. No matter how tiresome and never-ending this mission proves to be, a promise is a promise. Mugen had confirmed Jin's doubts about his trustworthiness. _'This is just another milestone in our journey, I guess.'_ Jin's thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling in his stomach. The sun had set and they had no money. Searching for food was a lost cause at the moment. Hopefully, Jin and Fuu would be able to gorge themselves on sustenance tomorrow. 

Fuu didn't realize how tired a person can truly become. She felt and _looked_ like the living dead; barely able to shuffle her feet along. She secretly wished that this day had never happened, but it was no use wasting her desires on something that was impossible. Mugen had broken his promise and he had left, but the impression he had emblazoned on Fuu still remained and would stay there forever. No matter how much Mugen loathed Fuu, she would always think of him as an important chapter in her life just like this journey and Jin was. She had had no real family except for that kind couple who had taken her in and most of her significant memories were of Mugen and Jin. She wouldn't give those recollections up for all the rice and dumplings in the world. Fuu sighed, letting out all her frustrations with one long exhale. _'There's nothing I can do now, but I do hope our paths will cross again after this is all over.' _Fuu realized that remaining in one another's lives would never happen. She was too much of an idealist and she knew it, but what one would call idealistic, others would call optimistic. _'Who am I kidding? It's only a matter of time before Jin gets fed up and leaves, just like Mugen. He would never do that…would he?' _Fuu tried her hardest to dismiss these unsettling thoughts from her mind, but a shred of realism would always creep back in, spinning her emotions into another whirlwind. Her mental tug-of-war continued to weaken her even more. Every time she'd blink, her eyes would remain closed longer and longer than the previous time. Her eyelids felt like heavy, tumbling boulders that desperately wanted to come to rest. Fuu tried to will herself to remain awake and keep her eyes open, she couldn't just fall asleep on a deserted road. Unfortunately, her body would win this battle, giving in to her extreme fatigue. She blinked, but her eyes stayed closed. Fuu felt herself falling back, but could do nothing to stop herself. Her limbs refused to move, acting more like deadweights, dragging her down faster. She expected to hit the ground with a hard thud, but the sound never came. She heard no sound at all, yet she could not bring herself to open her eyes to figure out what had happened.

* * *

Jin was exceptionally tired, but never showed it. He stayed alert all the time, even while sleeping. It was one of the many talents he had accomplished while training to be a samurai. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fuu's head dip down. She had fallen asleep again, but expectantly he waited for her to wake herself up. Seconds passed and Fuu had not stirred. Maybe she had actually fallen asleep this time. Jin smiled _'I'll just go wake her up, even though it is kind of funny to see her standing there, asleep.' _Before Jin could shake her from her slumber, Fuu began to fall backward, succumbing to her weary limbs and drained psyche. With his swift movements of an experienced samurai, he caught he before she hit the soil; so quick that not a sound was made nor a sleeping woman disturbed. Jin debated whether or not he should wake her, but his kind consideration won this time. _'Fuu's had enough excitement for one day. She deserves a break just like the rest of us,' _and with that final deciding factor, he scooped her up in his arms. Despite the large amount of food she normally ate, she was surprisingly light. Even though she wasn't heavy, he hoped that he would come across some shelter soon. 

Although it was the middle of the night, the moon was large and bright enough to illuminate the path, allowing Jin to see where he was going. He wasn't concerned with being able to distinguish his surroundings, considering as how they've been on the same path for most of the night. Jin reached a fork in the road and contemplated on which route he should take. It didn't matter really, since he wasn't familiar with this town and whatever path he chose it would lead him to somewhere foreign to him. Fuu elicited a snore in response to Jin's predicament, which caused Jin to grin. In the end, Jin decided to head left for reasons unknown to even him. Jin continued on this path for a few minutes, praying for the slightest bit of shelter. By now, Fuu's snoring was getting annoying and Jin desperately wanted to lay his head down. He was so anxious for sleep that he was deliberating on laying down under a tree somewhere.

At last, Jin saw a structure in the shadows. It was offset from the trail, but it got his attention nonetheless. The building appeared to be an abandoned cabin. It was covered with vines and other plants, but he doubted that Fuu would care, she was already asleep anyway. The door was hanging off its hinges, which Jin took as a signal that it had been uninhabited for quite some time. He stepped through the doorway, walking into a wall of sheer cobwebs. He almost dropped Fuu, but regained his grip on her. He set her down in a corner and gently picked out the cobwebs from her hair and face. _'I wonder how she'd react if I just left the cobwebs clinging to her face. On second thought, I'd rather not find out how she'd respond.' _He finished gathering the webs and proceeded to clean himself off. Jin settled himself into the corner opposite of Fuu and looked at her for a few brief moments, "You know Fuu, despite what Mugen says, you're far from ugly." He knew Fuu couldn't hear him, but he felt like he needed to say it. Fuu was like a little sister in a way and now that Mugen was gone, he really wanted Fuu to be treated better. Jin rested his head against a nearby wall, "We'll deal with things in the morning."

* * *

A/N: So…what did you guys think? Like I said previously, I'm not going to give away what romances will bloom. You guys will just have to keep reading. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. If you have any constructive criticism, I'll be more than willing to hear it. Now, go…review, review, review! 


	3. The Meaning of Dreams

A/N: I apologize for the incredible lack of updates. To be honest I've been really busy and really lazy all at the same time. How is everyone enjoying the story thus far? Good? Eh? EH? Just keep the reviews coming in please. I hope this long awaited chapter does not disappoint anyone for whatever reasons. Enough babbling from me…

Disclaimer: Sigh Claiming that I do not own Fuu, or the deliciously foxy Jin and Mugen makes me sad.

Onward and upward…shall we?

* * *

Dreams are a funny phenomenon. Sometimes they could be about absolutely nothing, while they could sometimes be about everything you hold inside of you. Strangely enough, both of our uniquely quirky leading men experienced a strange and bewildering set of dreams and nighttime thoughts.

* * *

Mugen slept easily on his mat inside the inn. Even though he hated to admit this, he had been wondering how Jin and Fuu were getting along. His decision had been rash and he knew it, but now he was free to do whatever he wanted whether they approved or not. Mugen laid his head down, hoping for dreams of big breasted women and overflowing cups of booze, but instead, he received something quite different.

* * *

''_Hey Mugen, I've missed you.'' The bubbly, chestnut haired girl threw her arms around him, embracing him with all her strength. Mugen didn't even need to see the young woman's face to know who had just greeted him so warmly, although it was definitely out of character for her. ''Fuu? Is it really you?'' He pulled her off of him so he could take a good look at her face. She was definitely older and her body had matured well. 'Extremely well,' Mugen mentally noted. The last time he remembered seeing her, Fuu's body hadn't quite developed into a woman's, but now…now he was shocked he even recognized her. She still wore the same pink kimono; however it now hugged her body like a glove, leaving nothing to imagination. "Of course it's me you idiot, don't you recognize me? It's only been a couple months," Fuu reminded him while placing her hands on her hips. 'Hips? When did she get those?' Mugen was extremely confused, 'What is she talking about?' Fuu kept reprimanding him on the fact that he didn't even remember her, but Mugen was lost in his own thoughts, wondering about what the hell had happened in the past months. _

"_Mugen, are you listening? Hello?" Fuu began waving her hand in front of Mugen's face in an attempt to get his attention. Mugen shook himself out of his temporary trance. "Uh...sorry. So, where's Jin?" Fuu's attentive and smiling face turned downward. "We agreed to stop looking for The Samurai Who Smells Like Sunflowers. We were getting nowhere. The last I heard from him was that he had left to find Shino. I miss him a lot. I missed both of you. For now, I've been living here in Kyoto. Haruka-san has put me in charge of the Tanaka Teahouse during nights. It's hard for her to stay on her feet all day. I'm headed home right now, would you care to come with me? If you're still the same Mugen, then you're probably hungry. You always were." Mugen smiled and nodded in affirmation. "Well, then follow me" Fuu turned around and headed west towards the setting sun._

_A breeze had started picking up on their way to Fuu's home, causing her stray wisps of hair to dance around her face. The orange glow from the sun spread an ethereal radiance across her face. Mugen couldn't help but continually glance at her as they walked. Fuu stopped in front of her house. It was a small, black, cottage-like building. She opened the door and stepped inside, ushering Mugen inside as well. ''This is it," Fuu displayed with her arms outstretched. The first thing that Mugen noticed was a sword that had been hung on the wall. It was sheathed in dark blue. He knew immediately that it had belonged to Jin. "It was a gift before he left. I told him that I couldn't accept it, but you know Jin, he's very stubborn at times." Fuu's home wasn't extravagant but it fit her. The last room she showed him was her bedroom. She smiled as she walked in. "I finally get to sleep on a bed for a change." They both laughed at her statement, knowing the kinds of odd places that had once served as their beds. 'This is awkward,' Mugen mused, 'usually we'd be arguing by now.' Fuu and Mugen stood staring at one another, not making a sound. "I really don't know what to say. Our conversations never usually lasted this long and they weren't as civil either," Fuu said, breaking the silence. Mugen laughed softly, "You took the words right out of my mouth." Fuu smiled, "Maybe it's because we're adults now." Mugen laughed loudly, "You're still the little, loud-mouthed, flat-chested shrimp I knew back then." Fuu pouted, practically fuming out her ears. "You haven't changed, Mugen! I should have known this wouldn't last long. Why won't you see me as other than a little girl? I don't understand." Mugen sighed. Fuu was looking right at him, staring right into his eyes. "I want an answer," she shouted, "please." Mugen stood there in silence, waging a war inside his head. 'Don't feel sorry for her. She should be used to this.' 'She has changed. Just look at her. She's beautiful.' Mugen thought he was going crazy. He was practically arguing with himself. "I don't think you're a little girl anymore." Fuu's eyes narrowed. It looked like she was trying to physically shoot daggers at Mugen's face using her eyes. "Dammit Mugen, you're such a liar." Mugen was stunned. Here he was trying to apologize and she calls him a liar. 'I don't blame her after all the shit you put her through.' 'Oh shut up.' 'Great, just great. I'm talking to myself again.' Mugen stepped forward in an effort to subdue the enraged Fuu, causing Fuu to back up in confusion. They continued this motion; Mugen with his steady advance and Fuu with her retreat. Soon, there was no more ground for Fuu to back away anymore. She felt the hard, discouraging sensation of her bedroom wall pressed against her back. Mugen stopped a foot away from the startled Fuu. "Fuu, you know I'd never hurt you. Not on purpose." Fuu stepped forward, closing the gap between them. She placed her hands on his face, one on each of his cheeks, rubbing them with the pads her thumbs. "Why did you leave me?" Fuu looked intently into his eyes, searching for an answer, any answer. Mugen had no answer to give or rather he had no answer that he wanted to share. Mugen could care less about his actions, but his feelings were another story. As far as anyone was concerned he had no feelings, and it was going to stay that way, no matter who it was. Mugen removed Fuu's hands from his face and held them in his. He dipped his head down and kissed Fuu gently on the lips. He meant for this to be a gesture of goodbye, but was surprised to find that Fuu had slipped her hand to the back of his head. She pressed his head forward, applying more pressure to his unexpectedly soft lips. Mugen laid his hands on Fuu's hips, guiding her to the direction of her bed…

* * *

_

Mugen sat up with a start. He had broken out into a cold sweat during his sleep. His blankets were sticking to his legs and his hair had been matted down by the perspiration. "Dammit! What the hell was that all about!" Mugen was visibly shaken and disturbed by his fantasy_. 'No, no! It was **not** a fantasy, but it definitely wasn't a nightmare. Wait...what!'_ Mugen felt like punching the nearest moving target, but decided against it because it could mean spending the rest of the night in some place less comfortable than his room. Mugen sighed and looked down towards his shorts. "I think I need a cold shower, a really cold shower." Mugen stood up and left his room in search for the nearest bath house or spring.

* * *

While Mugen was enshrouded in comfortable blankets and the warmth from the inn, Jin rested his back against a cold, unpleasant wall. The hard compacted dirt under his body did nothing to make him feel relaxed. He tried not to think about the situation that he and Fuu were in at the moment, but it plagued him like a mosquito, an extremely persistent mosquito. He opened one eye and glanced over at Fuu's snoring form. She had been so exhausted and he could still feel the heat of Fuu's body where it had pressed against his when he carried her. The moonlight shone through the only window in the cabin, landing on Fuu's serene face. Her bun had come slightly undone, leaving some strands positioned across her neck and face. Her face was tilted towards the corner of the wall she rested against and he watched her take in a deep breath. '_Fuck Mugen, Fuu can be absolutely breathtaking.' _He furrowed his eyebrows at his most recent, revealing thought. _'I definitely should not be thinking of this.' _Jin shook his head. His brief admiration of Fuu's beauty had made him feel disloyal to Shino. _'So what, Jin? You don't even know where she is right now. Why are you still holding on to her?' _Jin sighed at his realizations. Maybe she had forgotten all about him. _'Who knows how long this journey will take and how long it'll be before I'll be able to see Shino? If I can even find her…' _His disheartening thoughts had worn him out. He hoped for sleep to end these feelings of his. Oh how wrong he was…

* * *

"_Jin? Jin, wake up!" Jin felt a small pair of hands grab the front of his robe and attempt to shake him into consciousness. He clutched the pair of hands, ceasing their erratic shaking. He opened his eyes to find the most intriguing brown eyes he'd ever seen. "Fuu, what are you doing?" Fuu rolled her eyes and pulled Jin to his feet. "What am I doing? What are you doing? I've never seen you sleep in so late. In fact, I've never seen you sleep in at all, but we have to go. We have work, remember?" Jin brushed his hair back and gave Fuu a polite nod. They both took off at a run back to Kyoto. He hoped Yuki-san would forgive him if he was late. Jin and Fuu soon reached Kyoto and began weaving in and out of the crowds. He reached the eel stand in record time, bowing in front of Yuki. "I apologize for being late." The old woman laughed and said "It's no problem. I know what it's like to be young and in love." Jin was confused, incredibly confused. He suddenly realized that Fuu was still with him. He looked over towards her, but her only reply to the elderly woman's comment was a shrug. "Oh no, you don't under-'' Jin said in attempt to clarify. The woman smiled at the both of them. "It's perfectly fine. Better late than never, I suppose." Yuki made sure Jin still knew what to do then waved goodbye and left. Fuu mouthed the word 'sorry' and ran off to her own job, shouting back "Have a good day, Jin. I'll meet you back at the cabin." Jin looked at the running Fuu until her frame became smaller and smaller and he could no longer see her. _

_By the end of the day, Jin reeked of eel. He knew Fuu would complain the entire night if he came back to the cabin smelling of eel. He could already picture the scenario in his head. He laughed, but knew he probably wouldn't find it as humorous if it actually happened. He stopped in at the Tanaka Teahouse to see if Fuu was still working. He didn't like the thought of her walking back to the cabin by herself. A kind woman who worked there said the Fuu had left a few minutes ago saying that she was ready to go home. Since Fuu would probably already be asleep by the time he got back to the cottage, Jin decided to ask if there was a nearby hot spring. The woman pointed him in the write direction and gave him instructions on where it was. Jin left the teahouse and headed in the way the woman had pointed. 'God, I smell horrible.' Jin's own repulsive odor made him travel ever more quickly to the hot spring. _

_Jin arrived at the spring and was thankful that no one else was present. The last time he remembered going to a hot spring, he encountered a very odd man. Jin undressed himself and removed his glasses. He slowly slid his body into the water, adjusting to the hot temperature. Jin waded in up to his neck, relaxing the rest of his body. He let out a soft, soothing 'ah' as he tilted his head back. He let his hair out of his normal ponytail, dipping it into the water. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the water surround him like a blanket. He hoped that Fuu had made it back to the lodge safely. Maybe he shouldn't be here. Maybe he should go check if Fuu was alright. Jin was startled from his worrisome thoughts by the sound of a splash of water. He looked around and saw a blurry shape break the surface of the water. "Hello? Who's there?" Jin said as he felt around for his glasses. He heard a gasp from the other person. It sounded like a woman. Jin reached his glasses and put them on. He recognized her at once. It was her. It was Fuu. She was trying to get out of the spring as quickly as possibly, while trying to cover up as much of her body as she could. Jin had to smile to himself. This was very amusing and Jin couldn't help but laugh at Fuu's attempts. Fuu turned around, following the sound of Jin's laugh. When she saw who was at the other end of the spring, her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. As Fuu tried to turn forward on heel, she slipped on the wet rocks surrounding the spring, sending her sprawling into the hot water below. Jin immediately stopped laughing and rushed to where she had fallen. "Fuu! Fuu, dammit, get up!" Jin began reaching around in the water, desperately searching for anything that felt human-like. He found her! He grabbed her arms and hoisted her up out of the water. Fuu was sputtering and gasping for air. Fuu frantically tried to move her hair out of her face, but was having a bit of trouble. "Here, let me help you," Jin said as he aided her in getting her hair out of the way. Fuu had finally stopped gasping for air and was now staring up at Jin. They stood there for a few moments, standing in the spring, looking at nothing else, but one another. Abruptly, Fuu realized that she was **standing** in the water, meaning that the top half of her body was exposed. She quickly threw up her hands to cover herself. Jin laughed quietly to himself, smiling down at the self-conscious Fuu. "Uh, Jin…I think I'll see you back at the cabin. Okay?" Fuu turned around to walk away, but was stopped by Jin's hand on her back. Jin stepped closer, almost pressing his chest against her back. He bent his head down and began kissing her shoulders, trailing them up to her neck. Jin finally reached Fuu's ear. He heard her breath hitch in her throat. Jin opened his mouth to say…

* * *

_

Jin awoke with widened eyes and an intensely beating heart. All he could do was look over at Fuu. He was glad she had no idea what had just been going on in his head. He didn't even know what just had happened. His façade of platonic feelings towards Fuu was beginning to unravel. He didn't want to desert her, but he didn't think that staying here right now would be a wise decision. He needed some air badly. He stood up and went over to Fuu, waving his hand in front of her face, reassuring him that she was still asleep. The only thing moving was the rise and fall on her chest as she breathed. Jin quietly and cautiously left the ragged building, stepping into the cool night air. Jin needed a walk. He needed to clear his head. He needed to get away from Fuu at the moment, just the sight of her stirred up a few heated events in his head. He didn't care about what direction he had headed in. All he hoped for was that the night air would calm his nerves and wandering mind. _'So much for thinking that you could treat Fuu like a sister.' _Jin's deep rooted feelings had finally surfaced and he would have to deal with them. He didn't know how, but he would.

* * *

Fuu had heard Jin wake up, but made no movement in acknowledgment. She could feel the slight breeze of air as Jin waved his hand in front of her face. _'What the hell is he doing?' _This was odd behavior for Jin. Sure he was mysterious, but he never tried to secretly sneak away from the group. Jin was a pretty honest man. _'Unlike Mugen. Ugh, not him.' _Fuu mentally reprimanded herself for reminding herself of him. She needed to work on getting his name out of her vocabulary and his face out of her head and her dreams for that matter. Fuu yawned. She had fallen asleep for a little while, but remained in her corner with her eyes closed even after she had woken up. She still remembered being in Jin's arms. She had felt so comfortable there, and if hadn't set her down, she probably would have remained there all night. _'Where did he leave to?' _She knew she was being nosey if she followed him, but her curiosity got the better of her. She got up and dusted herself off then set off to find Jin and ask him what the hell was going.

* * *

A/N: I know it took me awhile to get this up and posted. I did the best I could. I hope everyone liked this last chapter and I hope I left you all very confused about what romance will crop up in this story. I urge you all to review because I'd like to know that I'm writing for an audience and if you guys are pleased with how the story is going. Please…pretty please! -TinyMinx. 


	4. The Morning After

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It motivates me to update more often knowing that people actually read and enjoy my story. Sorry for the extreme delay though. My Microsoft Works was being a pompous ass and still is. I had to switch to an older word processing program, but at least it gets the job done. I'm also extremely unmotivated and busy with school. I know you guys probably don't care, so on to what you really want.

Disclaimer: This is so depressing. I have to confess every single time that I'm not in the possession of two very foxy men (Mugen and Jin) and of course, Fuu.

Oh…what the hell…here it is.

* * *

Jin walked along the darkened path, not quite sure about where he was heading. The cool, crisp evening air helped calm his nerves, among other things. He secretly hope Mugen would return. Their feuds also seemed to help Jin get his mind off of anything of importance, but now…now things weren't the same. Jin wondered if he would ever meet up with Mugen in the future and maybe they would settle their rivalry once and for all. Jin had to admit that Mugen was a worthy opponent, but confidently assured himself that we would be the victor. Jin laughed to himself, entertaining the thought that Mugen would probably get himself killed before they meet again. As much as he would miss the intense duels he and Mugen shared, Jin had a feeling that more interesting events lay in store. 

Jin yawned and stretched his lean arms over his head, feeling the weight of sleeplessness hit him like a ton of bricks. The walk had soothed him and Jin now felt ready to head back to his lodging, looking forward to the few remaining hours of nightfall. Jin thought about lying down under a tree and heading back to cabin before Fuu awoke. _'Meh, I'm sure the tree would be more comfortable.' _Jin picked out a large tree with a broad trunk and settled himself beneath its branches. He leaned his head back and let his lids slide shut. He could barely feel the edges of consciousness slip away when his ear pricked up, his senses waking up and becoming alert. He heard the faint shuffle of feet and the snap of a small twig. _'Damn! Why can't I have some peace and quiet?' _Jin quickly and quietly rose to his feet, maneuvering behind the tree where he was just lying. Who could bother him at this time? He slowly began to slide his sword out of its sheath, blending in with the shadows. He peered through his glasses, scanning the path around him. There! He stopped. He could barely make out the silhouette, but he knew someone was there and they were very close. By now, he held his exposed sword in his hands, poised and prepared. He was extraordinarily calm and his face betrayed no hint of whether he thought this shadowed stranger was friend or foe. He stepped out from behind the tree, but kept himself enshrouded by nearby shadows, inching closer to this unfamiliar outsider. He positioned himself on the balls of his feet with his sword at his side, looking as though he were a cat ready to pounce on its prey. With the speed and grace of a lion, Jin ran up behind the intruder, but stopped short. He stood frozen in his path. He had smelled the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms, but had noticed that none of the trees around him produced that type of blossom. He knew who this stranger was, but what was she doing out here? It's dangerous and she's out here by herself…at night! He sheathed his sword and rubbed his temples, mentally preparing himself for what was about to come.

* * *

Fuu wasn't sure how long she had been wandering around in the dark, but she hoped she would find Jin soon so she could go back to sleep. Nothing was stopping her from going back now, but as usual, her curiosity got the best of her. _'What could he be doing out here?' _Fuu shuffled along the path, her legs feeling more and more like deadweights with each step. She saw Jin leave in this direction, but at the moment she couldn't recall seeing him after that. Maybe she was dreaming. Fuu yawned, stopping in her tacks. _'Enough of this crap, Jin. Where the hell are you? I'm tired,' _mentally whining to herself. She stretched her arms over her head and looked around. Her half-lidded eyes surveying the darkened path suddenly became as wide as saucers, feeling a sudden pressure on her shoulder. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She was scared shitless. _'What was I thinking? Where is Jin when you need him? Or Mugen for that matter? They're never here when I need them.' _Fuu was afraid to turn around and confront the stranger who was now grasping her trembling shoulder. Her eyes, now alert, flitted around her surroundings. Fuu swallowed and after several attempts, regained her voice. 

"W-who are you?" Fuu managed to inquire in her small, barely audible voice. She shivered at the close proximity if the stranger.

She could feel the man's breath in her ear. He opened his mouth and spoke softly,

"You're not very stealthy, Fuu. What are you doing out here?"

Fuu sighed in relief at recognizing that calm, thick voice, her heartbeat returning to normal. She turned around abruptly and embraced him.

"Oh thank goodness it's you. Jeez, Jin! I was so scared." She punched him in the arm as an attempt at retaliation.

"Don't ever do that again, Jin!" She saw him smirk in the moonlight causing her heart to race back up again. _'At this rate, I'll probably die of a heart attack.' _Jin made sure that he didn't scare Fuu too much and suggested that they head back to the cabin to capture the last few hours of nighttime. Fuu nodded in agreement, allowing Jin to lead the way back. Fuu stayed close, not wanting to fall behind. Her eyes flitted around her environment, trying to keep a look out just in case anything decided to jump out at her again tonight.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Fuu, but you shouldn't be out here by yourself. Especially at night." Jin's comment was sure to distract Fuu from her nervous behavior.

"I understand," was all Fuu said, but inside her mind there was a different story. _'Was he worried about me? Does he really care that I was out here? He's so handsome in the moonlight…wait…what?' _Fuu shook her head, struggling to physically remove thoughts like that from her mind. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately. For the past month or so, thoughts like that would creep into her mind about Jin and Mugen both. _'I must be going crazy. It's all my food deprivation. That's gotta be it. Once I get some food in my stomach and a decent night's sleep, I'll be back to normal. I'm sure of it.' _Fuu kept walking, not noticing that Jin had stopped in front of their dilapidated shelter. Jin cleared his throat.

"Where are you going, Fuu?" Jin said, causing Fuu to snap out of her mental inquisition.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I wasn't really paying attention." She was silently grateful that the shadows had hidden her face or Jin would have seen her features turn an unattractive shade of red. They both walked inside and resumed their positions in opposite corners of the shack, trying their hardest to sleep through the remaining hours of the dark.

* * *

Mugen had no qualms about waking up the innkeeper to get directions to the nearest bathhouse. In fact, he had to admit that he enjoyed disturbing the old man from his sound slumber. The elderly gentleman timidly pointed Mugen in the general direction, guaranteeing that you couldn't miss it. Mugen noisily left the inn, making sure to kick over anything on the floor and slam any door he could get his hands on. 

He made his way down the dark streets, allowing his eyes to get used to the absence of light. He looked down at his snug shorts.

"I better find this damn bathhouse quick or that innkeeper won't live to see another customer," Mugen snarled. He wanted to analyze the dream he had, starring Fuu as the main attraction, but Mugen was never one for questioning things and he was afraid at what he might discover pending his conclusion. Not once had he dreamt about Fuu, so why now? This was the question that most overwhelmed his mind. They rarely got along and she definitely wasn't his type anyway. _'What the hell is going on?' _Mugen was now mentally berating himself. _'Maybe I'm going crazy. That's got to be it. All that traveling and constant hunger…I'm positive. That has to be the reason.' _Mugen's mental inquisition made the walk to the bathhouse go by a lot quicker.

Mugen saw the bathhouse sign and breathed a soft sigh of relief. He knew no one would be inside at this time of night, but it didn't stop him from peeking in to make sure. Once he was satisfied that he could enjoy himself in peace, he removed his clothing and slid into the hot, steamy water, stopping as the water reached his eyes. Mugen bent his head back and dipped his hair into the water, causing his mane to stick to the sides of his face. He let out a breath of relaxation and stretched his legs in the soothing water in an effort to calm his racing mind. The comfort in the searing water was causing Mugen to become drowsy. He slowly shut his eyes in an attempt to unwind. He felt himself drift away, landing in the period between sleep and consciousness. Random thoughts floated through his head. _'How much money am I going to make tomorrow? The innkeeper looks like a droopy pig. I wish I had a drink. I wonder what Fuu looks like naked.' _Mugen's eyes shot open. That last thought had definitely woken him up. He started to question whether or not coming to the bathhouse was a good idea. Right now, the hot water was invoking feelings in him that he was supposed to be banning from his mind. Mugen jumped out of the water quickly, shaking off water like a wet dog. He ran his hand through his hair, pacing around the bathhouse in the nude.

"This is so stupid. Why am I even worrying about this? It's probably happening because I haven't been laid in awhile. That's it. I'm going to a brothel first thing tomorrow night. That should solve this problem." With that, Mugen pulled his clothes back on and stormed out of the bathhouse like a man on a mission.

Despite the refreshing night air, Mugen was chilled to the bone once he stepped outside. His hair was still damp and with the mixture of a cool, evening breeze it sent goose bumps along his arms and legs. He was glad that he decided to leave Jin and especially Fuu. Now he would never have to see her and deal with the current, unwanted thoughts that were racing through his head a few moments before he left for the bathhouse. Mugen was unexpectedly quiet as he entered the inn, making sure he didn't wake the innkeeper up…again. He rolled into bed and laid his head back, staring at the ceiling. He silently hoped that he'd dream of something else besides women, for once.

* * *

Jin was the first to wake up, as usual. He smoothed out his robe and undid his ponytail to try and flatten his mane. Jin's shuffling about had woken up Fuu. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and yawned. Fuu's eyes widened at the sight of Jin with his hair down. She had never seen him without his infamous ponytail. His black, shoulder-length hair looked to silky and so touchable that Fuu had the urge to reach out and run her hands through it. 

'_I wonder if he'd mind if I touched his hair,' _Fuu considered.

Jin cleared his throat in an attempt to wake Fuu from whatever reverie she had begun and continued smoothing out his hair. Fuu realized that she had been staring at Jin longer than she'd like to admit and Jin had caught her in the act, causing Fuu's face to turn a bright red color.

"Oh…s-sorry," Fuu managed to stutter. She stood up quickly and dusted off her trademark pink kimono. She straightened her own ponytail and asked Jin if he was ready to go. Fuu hoped that they would make enough money to afford a room at an inn tonight, instead of sleeping in a creepy, rundown shack.

"Um, Fuu? I don't have to be at the stand until noon or so. Do you think it would be alright if I waited at your teahouse until then? If it's a problem, don't worry about it," Jin inquired. He didn't think it would be a big deal, but he didn't know if Fuu would be comfortable with him there. Besides, what else would he do until noon?

"I'll ask Haruka-san and see if it's okay," Fuu replied, secretly wishing that Jin would be able to stay. The Tanaka Teahouse seemed like an upscale place, but any establishment that served sake was bound to have a few rowdy men at times. Unfortunately, Fuu and rowdy men did not mix. She didn't think that there would be any heavy drinkers during the morning hours, but you never know. _'Mugen's ready to drink, no matter what time of day,' _Fuu sighed. If Mugen wasn't going to be a part of this journey any longer, then she'd have to stop concerning herself with Mugen. Fuu kept reminding herself that he was no longer of any importance and that she would probably never see him again. She couldn't help but feel a little disheartened at this, but when she's old and grey, she'd look back and smile at the insane situations that she had gotten herself into. She'd especially smile at the thought of how Jin and Mugen would always make sure that she escaped unharmed. She knew that even though they could sometimes be too arrogant for their good, that they were really great guys and she would be sad when Jin left her, too.

"Are you ready?" Jin asked. He really wasn't in any hurry, but he knew that Fuu would have to be at the teahouse sometime soon and he didn't want to cause her to make a bad impression on her first day of work. He didn't know how much Fuu's job would pay her, but judging by how she described the place, he thought that she'd at least make a fair amount of money. Jin didn't want to get his hopes up, but he really didn't want to go hungry again or sleep on the ground. He didn't let these conditions bother him, but if he had his preference, he'd be sleeping soundly in a comfortable room after having eaten twice his weight in food and he was positive that Fuu was hoping for the same thing. Jin wiped his glasses on the sleeve of his robe and looked at Fuu, waiting for an answer to his question. Obviously, she had spaced out again. He didn't know how Fuu would manage if she had made this journey by herself.

"Huh…oh yeah. I'm ready. We can go," Fuu nodded in affirmation. She was a wee bit nervous, but didn't want Jin to know. _'I'll bet Jin's never been nervous in his life.' _Fuu didn't want to appear weak in the eyes of Jin. She didn't know why, but she just didn't want him to know. Fuu wasn't one to try and impress men, but she valued Jin's opinion, especially his opinion of her.

Jin lead the way due to the fact that Fuu was practically comatose on their way out here. They were both pretty tired, but neither showed it. Jin didn't appear tired due to his self-discipline. Fuu, on the other hand, wanted to impress Haruka at the teahouse and she didn't think falling asleep on the job would be wise.

The sun felt warm on Fuu's skin, making her feel alive. This would be a new chapter in her journey. '_A chapter without Mugen,_' Fuu mentally verified. Not a word was said as they walked into town, but the silence was more comforting than awkward. It's not like she expected Jin to whip into a verbal frenzy or anything. That's just how Jin was and she honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

They reached the Tanaka Teahouse and Fuu stepped through the threshold with more confidence than she had yesterday. Fuu took a deep breath in and relaxed. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling in her stomach that wasn't due to nerves. _'It's going to be an interesting day. I just know it.' _

Jin watched as Fuu's shoulders eased. He grinned knowing that Fuu had calmed down. He had recognized the tension in her body since they had left. He placed both hands on her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. "You'll be fine. Now, don't you have something to ask your boss?" Jin reminded her.

"Oh, I totally forgot. Sorry," Fuu laughed and apologized. Fuu was calm, until she felt the pressure of Jin's fingers on her shoulders. She left Jin standing in the doorway and set out to search for Haruka. She could still feel his warmth on her shoulders as she walked away.

* * *

A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait. This chapter took me awhile to get into. Hopefully the next once will be better. Please review. I'm dying for feedback. I hope you liked it. I'll do my best to get Ch. 5 to you guys sooner. 

-Tinyminx


	5. New Acquaintances

-1A/N: I'm not dead. I know. I know. "It's about time." But it's hard for me to get motivated to write sometimes. Many thanks to my beta reader, DarkVerity. If you enjoy a good Harry Potter fanfic, go see her. Her story will make you melt with goodness.

Disclaimer: Fuu, Mugen, Jin, and anything else having to do with Samurai Champloo do not belong to me. Blah…blah…blah.

And so continues our story…

* * *

Fuu warily approached Haruka. She had never worked in such an elegant place before and wasn't sure how Haruka would feel about Jin hanging around. It didn't seem professional, but she didn't want to disappoint anyone, least of all, Jin. She took a deep breath but found it hard to move from her spot close to Jin. _'Oh, but what if she says no? I don't want to start my first day off on the wrong foot.' _Fuu looked around for her employer, Haruka. She was busy with a customer at the moment and Fuu relished in the fact that her favor would have to be put off for another moment.

Unfortunately for Fuu, Haruka had finished talking with her patrons and looked up to see her standing in the doorway. "Fuu, good morning! How are you, dear?" Haruka greeted with a warm smile.

"Uh…I'm doing well, Haruka-sama," Fuu replied nervously.

"Haruka is just fine. No honorific needed," she laughed. Haruka noticed Jin standing behind her. His silent and stoic face immediately grasped her attention. "And who is this lovely samurai behind you?"

"This is my companion, Jin," Fuu said quietly, motioning to the hushed man near her.

Haruka raised her eyebrow, "Companion, hmm?"

Fuu blushed and began to clarify what she meant, but her tongue felt like a slippery eel in her mouth, unable to stay still long enough for her to form words.

Jin took a step forward. "I'm traveling with her, for my own reasons as well as to ensure her safety."

Haruka smiled slightly, "Well I can see you've made her safety a great importance to you because she appears to be in lovely shape. A little skinny, but lovely nonetheless."

"Thank you, Haruka," said Fuu, appreciating the compliment Haruka had paid her.

"Why do you think I hired you? Now your kimono is in the back room. Go put it on, I want to see how it looks before we get busy in case any changes need to be made."

Fuu nodded and began to walk towards the room Haruka just mentioned. She would have escaped to it's solace, avoiding her original task, if Jin had not cleared his throat. Fuu sighed in defeat and turned to Haruka. "Um…Haruka, would if be alright if Jin stayed for a little while? He's supposed to be working at the eel booth in the market, but the lady in charge doesn't need him until the afternoon. He won't be any bother, I promise." Fuu began to speak faster and the pitch of her voice was raising at startling speeds, "Jin's a quiet man, but a good one. And he won't scare away any customers with that stony attitude of his. Although I do admit he's a little unnerving at times--"

"Fuu, you're rambling," Jin interrupted. "And you started to sound like a boiling kettle."

Haruka laughed at Jin's remark, "He's a funny one. I like him."

"Funny! Ha! Jin is not one for making jokes…but please, can he stay?" Fuu implored.

"Oh, of course he can. He might even help attract some more female customers. Now shoo! You have a kimono to try on," Haruka ushered Fuu into the back room with haste.

Fuu was shocked to see the number of kimonos that had been packed away into the little room in which she was standing. Haruka laughed at Fuu's amazed expression. "Our customers aren't mostly men for nothing, sweetie. Now, which one would you like to wear today?"

"Today? You mean I can wear a different one tomorrow!" Fuu excitedly questioned as she searched for the one she would wear.

"Well if you don't like the way it fits or feels or for whatever other reason, I'm not going to make you work if you're unhappy or uncomfortable with what you're wearing. You won't perform as well that way, but let's not worry about what you plan on wearing tomorrow."

Fuu was grinning from ear to ear as she delicately looked through the myriad of kimonos that lay before her. The only thing she was worried about at that moment was how the hell she was going to decide among all these beautiful garments.

* * *

Jin vaguely smiled as he watched the two women rush into the other room. He may have been one of the best samurais in the world, but he knew nothing about women. He didn't understand their zeal for silken dresses, but then again he didn't have to understand. He didn't need to. He was happy enough just to gaze upon the attractive women in their stunning attire. _'Beauty wrapped in beauty,' _he mused.

Jin heard the teahouse door open and looked at the band of gentlemen that had walked in, removing him from his thoughts. Several of the men were heavily robed in grey, swords hung at their hips, not trying to hide the fact that they were obviously bodyguards. They surrounded a couple of men who were lavishly dressed, although he could not see the wealthy men's faces. Personally, Jin thought it was a little early to be visiting a teahouse, but then again the rich did as they pleased.

As the guards dispersed around the two men, Jin was able to see their faces more clearly. A serious-looking older man sat upright, scanning the room with his cold eyes. Jin knew that he was not a man to take lightly, but the other man that sat there was a perfect example of the polar opposite of the former. He was young and chatty, laughing cheerfully with once of his guards. The young man nudged the older one in an attempt to get him to join in on the joke, but the old man remained silent. This did not bother the youth in the slightest and the boy continued to joke and carry on as though the aged man was not even there.

"Oh, come on, Yoshite. You know it was funny," the young man tried once again to get the elder man to join in the fun.

"I am not in a laughing mood, Kyoji. You need to take your father's wishes seriously or you shall soon find yourself out on the street and not even the charming women of the Tanaka Teahouse would serve you."

"How quickly you forget that I am just as charming, if not more," Kyoji said, flashing a magnificent smile.

"I don't know Lord Kyoji, you are quite charismatic, but my new girl may captivate you and then you'd really be in for some trouble," Haruka playfully chided as she emerged from the back room.

Jin frowned at the thought that Haruka was going to show Fuu off in front of these men, but this was Fuu's job now. He wouldn't cause trouble, but if she began to feel uncomfortable or she was treated inappropriately, that would be the end of his gentlemanly behavior.

"You too, Jin. You may find your friend to be more…entrancing…than usual," Haruka quietly warned Jin.

Jin scoffed, "As much as Fuu is my friend, she has about the level of social elegance as the eels that I cook."

Jin heard Kyoji laugh across the room. "Haruka, get that man a cup of sake and some for us as well. When is Nami coming in?"

"She shall be here later this afternoon when we have more patrons. Be patient, Lord Kyoji. I know she is your favorite," Haruka said knowingly. _'Although after today, I believe you shall have a new favorite.' _Haruka left the room to prepare the sake and debut her newest employee.

* * *

Haruka could tell Fuu was nervous by the way her chest rose and fell erratically. "Fuu, are you sure you're alright?" Haruka asked as she placed what she hoped would be a comforting hand on Fuu's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to wearing a thing like this, ya know? It's kind of heavy and way too beautiful for someone like me. I can wear my pink kimono. It's fine, really," Fuu stammered uneasily.

"You will do no such thing. You look wonderful and there's some men I would like you to meet. Just relax," Haruka said with finality as she brushed off some dust on Fuu's kimono with her hands.

Fuu had decided on a red kimono, yellow and orange autumn leaves were tracing down in golden thread and a yellow obi holding everything in place. Fuu's hair was taken out of her traditional pony tail and was left to hang down to her shoulders. One side had been pulled up with a red comb that had been adorned with a golden, ceramic flower. Haruka had added color to her lips, but that was the extent of her make-up. Fuu looked stunning, but her mind was going crazy with worry. _'What if spill something on this? What if I trip in front of Haruka's important guests? This is going to be horrible, I just know it.' _Her thoughts continued on this path until she felt Haruka's hands on her back, guiding her towards the front room.

Fuu gingerly stepped into the room, her eyes shut tightly. As she entered, she could hear a sharp intake of breath. "Fuu, open your eyes. You can't serve tea and entertain with your eyes closed. I won't leave your side 'til you're ready, okay?" Haruka reassured her.

Fuu nodded and slowly opened one eye and then the other. She looked around the room slowly. A pair of elderly men had stopped their reminiscing to peek at her, but quickly turned away when Fuu noticed them. In the middle of the room was seated a large group of men, all of whom were gazing at her. _'These must be the men Haruka spoke of earlier. They must be important if they need so many guards.' _Fuu noticed that some of the men's mouths were agape. She even thought she saw a little bit of drool. She giggled, eliciting even more of a response from the men. Fuu bowed as gracefully as she could and continued to scan the room. She looked intently at Jin, who had been watching her from his silk cushion in the corner. His cup of sake was still held up to his mouth, but not a sip had been taken. She waited for a response from him, any response at all. She waited for what seemed like an eternity and a half for him to acknowledge her. He only gave her the smallest of nods in approval. She gave him a tiny smile and turned back towards Haruka's aforementioned guests.

"Shogun Yoshite and Lord Kyoji this is Fuu, my newest girl," Haruka introduced with a beaming smile.

Fuu bowed before them once again. "It is a tremendous pleasure to meet you both."

Kyoji gently grasped Fuu's hand and pulled her back up to a standing position. "I must say that I feel slightly embarrassed for not noticing your beauty earlier."

Fuu blushed at his comment, "I am not from here, Lord Kyoji, so please…do not feel embarrassed on my account." Fuu surprised herself at how naturally this was all coming. _'It's amazing that haven't stumbled or made a fool of myself yet.' _She mentally congratulated herself.

"Lord is not necessary. I would prefer if you'd address me by Kyoji, if that would be okay with you?" Kyoji said, still holding onto Fuu's hand. He could feel her pulse quicken underneath the tender flesh of her wrist.

"That would be absolutely fine, Kyoji," Fuu said softly. "So, who is this lovely gentleman next to you?" She piped up in curiosity at the man behind Kyoji.

"This unexpressive man next to me is my father's most trusted advisor, Shogun Yoshite."

Fuu smiled at the man and, unexpectedly, he smiled back.

"You are quite the picture of beauty, young miss," he said calmly.

"You are too kind. Although, I must say that I am not used to these frequent compliments," she confided.

"Oh, come now. I'm sure men from all cities and towns strive for your attention," Yoshite said, not believing Fuu's previous statement.

Fuu laughed, drawing the attention of everyone in the establishment. She couldn't help herself. She hadn't had a shower in over a week and here these men were…complimenting her of all things.

"What is so funny, dear Fuu?" Kyoji asked, wanting to be let in on the joke.

"Well you see, the truth is that I've never worn anything so extravagant in my life. This all seems so surreal to me. I've been traveling for so long that luxury has become long forgotten," Fuu confessed. It had been so long since she'd been able to talk to someone besides Jin…or Mugen.

"You've been traveling by yourself?" Kyoji questioned, looking concerned.

"No, I had two traveling companions," Fuu answered.

"Had?"

"Well, that sullen looking man in the corner over there is Jin. He watches out for me, ya know? And the other…he…he left," Fuu admitted sadly.

"I can see this is a touchy subject, so we shall dwell on it no longer," Yoshite insisted.

"Now onto more merry issues," Kyoji announced as he set a cup of sake in Fuu's hand. They all raised their glasses in a toast and began speaking about less personal matters.

* * *

Haruka walked over towards Jin and sat down next to him. She had noticed that he had remained silent through most of the morning. "Yen for your thoughts, soundless samurai?" Haruka asked.

Jin remained quiet. His thoughts were his own and he didn't feel like sharing them with a stranger. He had thought she looked amazing and wondered how Mugen would react to Fuu now that she had cleaned up a bit.

"No need to tell me really. After years in this business, you learn to read men carefully and accurately. You may think that you're hiding everything you're thinking, but to a trained eye, your notions may as well have been posted on every door on every establishment in Kyoto."

Jin mulled over her words, but if she thought her efforts would convince him to reconsider sharing his feelings, she was sadly mistaken. "I am here to make sure Fuu completes her journey safely. That is all."

Haruka smirked, "Well with all the attention she seems to be getting from the opposite sex at the moment, you might have to work double duty from now on."

Jin didn't disagree with what Haruka said. He disliked the way Kyoji charmed Fuu because it meant that there would be another person that he would have to watch out for to ensure Fuu's safety.

"As much as I'd hate to admit, Fuu looks like she doesn't belong here. She looks far too luxurious to be entertaining patrons in an elegant teahouse," Haruka sighed.

Jin nodded in agreement causing Haruka to smile at him.

The door to the Tanaka Teahouse opened for the second time that morning, but everyone was too wrapped up in their own business to notice. Jin's ears picked up the faint thud of wooden geta hitting the floor. Jin looked up at the potential patron and cleared his throat.

"Mugen," Jin murmured.

"Well, hey Jin. I didn't see you there. Did you decide to leave the little brat, too?" Mugen gruffly asked.

Haruka scowled at Mugen, knowing the "brat" he was referring to.

A loud roar sounded from Kyoji's table. Everyone was in hysterics. Even Yoshite managed to crack a smile. Fuu was contagious to the pack of men. They were all so distracted by their frivolity that they didn't notice the new visitor in the doorway.

Fuu turned her head towards Jin, waving him over, "Jin, you have to come over here. Kyoji has some really funny stories that would even make you smile."

"Obviously you don't know Jin very well, I don't think he's capable of smiling, sweetheart," joked Mugen, clearly not realizing who he was speaking to.

"I know Jin better than--" Why hadn't she recognized that voice at first? Maybe she was starting to forget him, the way he sounded and smelled. If she wasn't staring right at him, she wouldn't have believed he was in the same room. All she could do was stare into his honey-colored eyes. She knew he could read the look on her face; one of pure shock.

Mugen took a step towards her, his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, "Fuu?"

Kyoji was curious as to who this scruffy man was and how he had any sort of connection with the delightful, young woman sitting in front of him. "Fuu, who is this man?" Kyoji asked, noticeably interested.

Fuu's eyes hardened. She may have forgotten how rich his voice was to her ears and how addictive his scent was to her nose, but she had not forgotten what he had done to her heart. He didn't care an inkling about her and now she could care less, right?

"So, Fuu…who is he?" Kyoji asked again.

Fuu looked directly into Mugen's eyes. "Nobody."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, if any of you were waiting. I had written about fifty words a month or so ago and one night I was bored as hell and I decided to pick it back up. I finished writing the chapter in one night, so hopefully this means I'm back on my writing kick. So we'll see, but no promises. I just hope you guys keep reviewing because it helps me know what you, the readers, actually think of the story and where you think it's going and what's going to happen…etc. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter.

-TinyMinx


	6. A Deal with the Devil?

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Who knew I could update so quickly, compared to my last updates? Not much to say here really.

Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for anything regarding Samurai Champloo. Although, the original characters (Haruka, Kyoji, Yoshite, etc.) are my own.

Let's get it on!

* * *

Mugen stood there in the Tanaka Teahouse, eyebrows raised in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Fuu?" he asked again, but this time he received no reply. _'Maybe it ain't her, but then again I'd recognize that flat chest anywhere.' _Mugen took a step closer in an attempt to reassure himself that this rather attractive looking woman was indeed Fuu, and that he wasn't acting like a complete idiot.

He noticed that she was sitting with the two wealthy men that he had noticed the other day. _'Perhaps she's already cooked up a scheme to swindle these witless bastards.' _Mugen made himself a mental note to talk to her about it later and hopefully get a cut of the action.

"Fuu!" Mugen commanded rather than asking. He felt as if time had slowed down to a crawl. He didn't know how long he had been waiting for her to acknowledge him, but as always, his persistence paid off. Mugen looked at her irritated face, his stern expression demanding an answer from her. His recent outburst had also attracted the unwanted attention of everyone else in the establishment.

* * *

Haruka didn't quite like what was taking place in her teahouse, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She knew that Mugen had been Fuu's former traveling companion. She could tell from their interactions, such is the benefit of being fluent in the interpretations of body language. As much as she longed to see the outcome of this confrontation, she had to think of what was best for her customers and employees.

"Fuu, dear, who is this _charming_, young man?" Haruka asked as she approached the two ex-cohorts.

Fuu snorted at the thought of Mugen being charming. "I don't know this man," she replied, unsympathetically.

"Well he appears to know you, so why don't you two sit down and figure things out between yourselves. Feel free to include Jin over there as well," Haruka insisted.

Fuu knew that arguing with Haruka would produce no desirable results, so she did as Haruka had instructed. She felt a feeling of uneasiness creep into her abdomen as she led Mugen to where Jin was sitting.

"Don't keep her too long, gentlemen," Kyoji called out behind her.

"But what about Nami, Lord Kyoji?" Haruka questioned.

"What about her?" Kyoji haughtily replied.

Haruka chuckled at his answer and took Fuu's place at their table.

* * *

Jin smirked as he watched Mugen get exactly what he deserved. He was surprised at how cold and callous Fuu had been, but then again "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Jin was extremely relieved not to have been on the receiving end of Fuu's verbal rejection.

"What's her problem?" Mugen said, plopping down next to Jin.

"I believe it would be you," Jin calmly responded.

"You're damn right it is," Fuu added as she sat down on the other side of Jin. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd be long gone by now."

"Is that any way to speak to your humble customer?" Mugen playfully chided.

"Just answer the question," Fuu ordered.

"You thought wrong then. See what you get for thinking," Mugen said, as he bopped her in the forehead. "I plan on staying long enough to _convince _those two rich fellas over there to _lend _me some money," Mugen confessed as he motioned towards Yoshite and Kyoji. "But it seems to me that you're already one step ahead of me this time."

"You're a jerk, Mugen. They are very nice men, for your information, and I would never consider helping you, so just shut it," Fuu seethed.

Mugen laughed at her shortening temper. "I can see your anger has swelled, but your chest has not," Mugen laughed even harder.

"Just shut up, Mugen. Now leave. You did it once. I'm sure you can manage to do it again," Fuu snarled through gritted teeth. _'The nerve of this guy! He thinks he can just bail on Jin and me, then come back and ask for my help. Ha! He is sadly mistaken.'_

"Enough you two," Jin calmly interrupted. "I have to leave and when I'm gone, I expect _both of you _to behave like adults," Jin commanded. "Thank you, Haruka," he bowed, signaling his departure.

"But Jin, you can't just abandon me here…with **_him_**," Fuu whined.

"I wish I didn't have to, but I have obligations. Meet me at the booth when you are finished," Jin requested.

Fuu nodded in response and sighed. _'There's nothing I can do about it, right? No use complaining about it. Besides, I have Haruka and Kyoji here,' _Fuu mentally reassured herself as she looked towards the floor.

Jin made his way towards the exit, turning around before he stepped outside. "Fuu, I forgot to tell you how lovely you look," Jin complimented.

"T-thank you," Fuu stammered out as she watched him leave. Her face warming as a slight blush graced her cheeks.

Mugen snorted at Fuu's visible state of emotion, "I'm not coming back, ya know?"

"I didn't ask you to," Fuu clarified.

"You sure you don't want to help me? The offer's still open," Mugen asked in an attempt to sway her.

"Help you rob two gentle, defenseless men?" Fuu asked cynically.

"I wouldn't exactly call the defenseless. They've got plenty of muscle with them, plus their own weapons," he corrected.

"No," she answered firmly.

"Why not? Don't wanna break poor, little golden-boy's heart?" Mugen teased.

"His name is Kyoji and it's none of your business. Honestly, I don't know why I'm even talking to you." Fuu shook her head.

"He'd never go for a _thing_ like you, ya know? He's used to having rich, voluptuous women throwing themselves at him. Last time I checked, you're neither rich nor voluptuous," he insulted as he looked Fuu over. "As soon as he finds out what you really look like and how you have ties to a barbarian like myself, he won't even know you exist," Mugen laughed cruelly.

"Mugen, you're an asshole," Fuu sneered.

Mugen bent down close to Fuu's ear, not wanting their conversation to spread to the other patrons, "Well then, I suggest you cooperate with me, Fuu. Or I might just have to have a little talk with your new friend. What was his name again? Kyoji? And if you do better than expected, I won't have to kill him either."

Fuu's eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat. The vibrations of his speech had caused her to shiver, whether it was out of fear or delight in the sensation, she wasn't sure. She turned towards him, "Mugen, you wouldn't do that?"

"Try me," Mugen dared.

"Just…just let me think about it, okay?" Fuu implored.

"I'm an impatient man, Fuu. You know that. I'll give you to the end of the night. You stay here and get to know the _targets _a bit more and figure out where your loyalties lie," Mugen told her.

"Loyalty? Ha! You're one to talk about loyalty," Fuu scoffed.

"Shut up and let me finish. If you do this for me, you'll get half of the cut. Then, I'll be out of your pretty hair forever, unless you want me to stay?" Mugen mocked.

Fuu looked up at him, trying to gauge whether he was being serious or not. It was hard to tell with Mugen and Jin both. As horrible as he was being, she would have let him come back in a heartbeat. She enjoyed being with Jin, but the atmosphere wasn't the same since he'd left. She did miss him a little bit, but she definitely wasn't going to tell him that.

Mugen looked into her surprised eyes, realizing the truth within his questions. She did want him to stay and he knew it, but he carried on as though he comprehended nothing. "Once you've made your decision, tell me immediately. I'm staying at the local inn. I'll expect you there, no later than 7 p.m., got it?" Mugen scheduled.

Fuu nodded, "Okay, I'll be there."

"Cheer up, Fuu. If you make the right decision, we'll both be a lot richer in the end. Wouldn't you like to eat? Maybe sleep in a bed?" Mugen asked, trying his best to comfort her.

"Yes," she quietly answered.

"Good, then I'll see you tonight," Mugen patted her head and left.

Fuu let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath through their ordeal. _'How do I always get myself into these things? Maybe I should tell Jin. He'd know what to do, although I don't think it would be a good idea. This sucks.'

* * *

_

"Finally, he's gone," Kyoji shouted. He stood up and opened his arms, welcoming Fuu back to his table.

Fuu smiled at his excitement, _'My thoughts exactly Kyoji.' _She made her way over to him, but her mind was distracted by her previous conversation. Fuu wasn't as concentrated as she had previously been. Without the attentiveness she had earlier given to her actions, Fuu became vulnerable towards the weight of her kimono and the satin pillows placed on the floor. All she could sense was the feeling of her foot lodged underneath a pillow and body falling forward. She shut her eyes tightly, already blushing from embarrassment. _'Not now. Please not now,' _she silently begged.

"Gotcha," a soft voice whispered against her hair.

"Kyoji…," Fuu looked up and became instantly aware of every sensation bombarding her body. She felt the pressure of strong hands gripping her waist. The tickling feeling of breath against her smooth hair. The smell of cinnamon assaulting her nostrils. The soft glow of his hazel eyes. _'The only thing missing is taste.' _As if sharing the same thought, Kyoji removed a hand from her waist and gently cupped the side of her face. He rubbed the rough pad of his thumb along her cheek and smiled. Kyoji bent his head towards Fuu, closing the gap between them. She could feel his breath on her lips, his warm, sweet breath. Kyoji tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her towards him. Their lips met in a chaste kiss that lasted for seconds…or minutes. No one was counting. Kyoji and Fuu were too busy with the situation at hand and the other patrons were too engrossed in the two adolescents. If anyone was aware of anything else that was going on, they would have noticed the beaming smile on Haruka's face. The innocent kiss could have gone on for god knows how long, but all good things must come to an end.

The door of the teahouse creaked open. "Haruka, I'm--What the hell is going on here?" someone squealed from the entrance.

Fuu and Kyoji broke apart as though their lips had been searing hot coals. Fuu's cheeks were a light shade of pink and her lips were parted as she tried to breathe. Kyoji would have kissed her again if it wasn't for the interruption still waiting to be addressed.

"Excuse me?" the high-pitched voice resonated.

Fuu turned towards the noise, visibly irritated. Her eyes settled on a busty, young woman. She had wavy, ebony tresses that fell to her shoulder blades. Her pale skin stood out against her dark blue kimono and her brown eyes flashed with anger. Her lips were pursed and her arms were crossed over her ample chest. "Who is this?" she demanded rather rudely.

Haruka rose from the table. _'This is not good. Not good at all.' _Haruka briskly walked up and embraced the fuming woman. "Nami! You're early! Why don't you come over here and get acquainted with our newest girl," Haruka nervously ushered Nami over to where Fuu and Kyoji were still standing.

"You hired _that?_" Nami viciously spat out. "Haruka, your eyesight must be leaving you in your growing age. You can't have possibly hired something as…plain…as her."

"She seems to be doing just fine," Haruka proudly stated. "I always want to point out that if you plan on having this attitude towards Fuu while she's here, you can go home now, understood?" Haruka reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah," Nami said as she headed towards the back to change.

"Sorry about that, Fuu," Haruka apologized.

"It's fine, really," Fuu said softly.

"No, it's not fine. It was rude and no one should be spoken to in that manner," Yoshite spoke up. "Now come and sit down, there will be no more of these occurrences," he guaranteed her as he patted the pillow next to him.

Fuu took her place next to Yoshite and quietly thanked him. _'He's such a nice old man.' _She briefly remembered the conversation she had with Mugen and came to the conclusion that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Fuu felt Kyoji place himself beside her. _'Why'd he have to do that? What am I supposed to do now?' _As she secretly worried herself to death, she felt a hand her shoulder. She looked up to see Yoshite, his mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"Calm down. We both enjoy your company and he won't desert you just cause _she _turned up. If he does, I'll remind him why I'm a shogun," he comforted her. "I never liked her anyway," Yoshite smiled.

Fuu giggled, "You're too kind to me."

"Only to those who are worthy of my kindness," Yoshite declared.

"And she is worth every ounce of it," Kyoji added. "I am sorry for what happened with Nami, but not what happened between us. So don't worry yourself to death."

Fuu laughed, "Too late."

Kyoji captured Fuu's hands in his, "Come with me. We're going for a walk." Kyoji pulled Fuu to her feet, causing her to stumble a bit.

"But I still have to work. What about Haruka?" Fuu questioned.

"Haruka, can I steal Fuu for a bit? Please?" Kyoji requested.

Haruka grinned at the two of them, "Yes, you may, but you are indebted to Yoshite. He's the one who has to put up with Nami while you're away."

"Great!" Kyoji cheered as he tugged Fuu out of the teahouse.

Nami emerged from the back room, looking gorgeous as usual. "Kyo, my love?" she called out. She searched the room for Kyoji, but he was not there. She scowled, "Where is he?"

Yoshite wondered how someone so striking to the eye can have the worst personality known to man. "He's out with Fuu," he answered honestly.

"What?" Nami screamed.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters and it's more focused on Fuu, but I promise you'll see what the boys are up to in the next chapter. R&R please! I hope you enjoyed, if not, let me know what you think is wrong with it. All types of criticism are welcome.

-TinyMinx


	7. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: It has been a while since I've worked on this story and I think my writing style may have changed a bit. So please, bear with me. : ) Also, thanks to AuroraRose14 for the correction.

Disclaimer: I do not possess ownership to anything regarding this series.

Let's get this show on the road!

----------

The sun had reached its zenith in the clear, afternoon sky. Not one citizen wandering the streets of Kyoto was blessed with shade and shelter of a wandering cloud since there were none. It was hot, to say the least, just like the day before and it showed no signs of cooling down until nightfall. For some, the sweat was coming off in buckets. Such was the case for Jin as he stood at the eel booth, cursing the sweltering summer heat. It was even worse for him, seeing as how he had to work around searing utensils. He wasn't sure what had happened after he left the teahouse, but he hope everything was all right with Fuu. So far, he had managed to sell several pieces of eel and wasn't making a bad profit for the day. Maybe he'll be able to surprise Fuu with getting a room at the local inn.

_Speak of the devil…_he thought as he looked at a familiar bubbly brunette. She looked positively exhausted being draped in that heavy kimono. He narrowed his eyes in scorn as he noticed she was not alone. _What is he doing? She's dying from the heat and here this guy is, parading her around in this temperature?_ He definitely wasn't expecting to see Kyoji escorting Fuu through town. Even thought it was callous of him, he only thought Kyoji was showing interest in her until someone more "developed" showed up. Apparently, he was wrong. He looked up at the approaching couple and caught Fuu's attention. She threw her arms in the air and waved frantically, a big grin plastered to her soft face.

"Jin!" she yelled.

Jin chuckled lightly at the sight of Fuu practically dragging Kyoji to the booth. _I don't understand how she can be so energetic all of a sudden, particularly in that burdensome burdensome burdensome outfit. _

She smiled sweetly at him, "Afternoon Jin, how ya doing?"

Jin wiped the sweat off his forehead, "All right. It's hot."

Kyoji laughed, "That's quite the understatement old man."

Jin glared at the foolish man, "I am not old."

"Relax Jin, it was a joke," Fuu clarified.

"Anyway, listen Fuu, I have to start heading back to the teahouse. Yoshite and I have some things to take care of for my father. Do you want me to walk you back?" Kyoji offered.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay here with Jin. You almost done?" Fuu asked Jin.

"Yes, we'll be leaving shortly," he assured her.

"All right then. Hopefully, I'll see you soon," Kyoji said before placing a light kiss on her cheek, "Be safe." Kyoji jogged off in the direction of the teahouse.

Fuu let out a long, blissful sigh as she watched him leave. _All in all, I'd have to say this day hasn't been too bad. _

"What was that about?" Jin asked sternly.

"Huh?" Fuu was long gone into her reverie to comprehend Jin's question.

"I said, what was that about?" Jin asked again, this time a bit louder. Fuu reluctantly gathered her thoughts and told Jin about what had happened after he left. He scowled through the entire retelling of Fuu's eventful day. "I don't trust him," he confessed, "You would be wise to be careful. Understand?"

"Oh Jin, quite being paranoid. So, how much did ya make?" Fuu asked excitedly.

"It seems that I made about fourteen ryo. How about we see if we have enough to stay in a room tonight?" Jin suggested.

"Sure! Can we please go back to the teahouse first? I'd like to change out of this _thing. _It's so damn hot," she whined.

Jin cleaned up the booth and stepped into the streets, "Come on."

----------

They walked back to the teahouse in silence, stealing glances at one another through the corners of their eyes. They stepped through the doorway into the teahouse. Fuu was thankful that there were no patrons inside at the moment. Haruka was cleaning up one of the tables when Fuu arrived. "I'm back. I didn't mean to go out in_ this. _ Sorry," Fuu apologized.

"Oh dear, it's no worry. You did a splendid job today, I might add," Haruka complimented.

"Thanks," Fuu brightened up. She made her way to the back room to get changed into her familiar pink kimono. She stopped immediately when she spotted Nami wearing **_her _**kimono. "What do you think you're doing? That's mine!" Fuu told her.

"Is it now…well, it looks better on me anyway. Don't you think?" Nami insulted.

"Give it back! It's the only one I have!" Fuu shouted.

Nami laughed harshly, "Only one? You've got to be kidding me. Seems I was right, I guess you _are_ just a poor, filthy parasite. Wait till Kyoji hears about this. He wouldn't want anymore to do with a dirty thing like you. I can only imagine what your handsome friend out there is doing with _you_. You're not that attractive and I doubt you could satisfy a man. Maybe I can show him how a real woman can make him feel. "

Fuu was seething. I'm sure if it were possible, steam would be fuming from every hole in her face. Fuu lunged for Nami, knocking her back into the wall. Nami's head hit the wall with a satisfying "thud". Fuu clawed at the kimono, trying to remove it from her as quickly as possible. Nami pulled at Fuu's hair, causing her to yelp in pain. Fuu pushed Nami back, pulling her hair in return.

By now, their noisy little spat had attracted spectators. Haruka and Jin stood watching the pair, making no move to stop what was transpiring. They simply stood in shock at the two women. Leaning towards Jin, Haruka whispered, "She looks small, but she's a fighter, isn't she?"

"She certainly is," Jin agreed, knowing from experience.

Fuu had thrown Nami to the ground and was sitting on top of her. Fuu raised her hand to slap Nami, but was interrupted by a loud "Stop!" Both women turned to look towards Haruka who was no standing over them. Jin walked over and pulled Fuu off of Nami, while Haruka helped Nami up.

Fuu was breathing heavily and her hair was disheveled. Her scalp hurt exceedingly and she rubbed the top of her head to try and subdue the pain. Her neck was red with scratch marks. The same description could be said for Nami, except a small smirk was displayed on her cherry red lips. _It's only been one day and I've already caused so much trouble. _

"Nami, please return Fuu's kimono to her please. I will not tolerate these actions again," Haruka warned.

"She started it," Nami blamed.

"Nami…lying is very unbecoming. Especially for a woman such as you," Haruka stated.

Nami grumbled and went to change behind a shoji screen. She was done within seconds and stepped out from the screen. She handed Fuu her kimono and started to storm out of the room.

"Oh and Nami," Fuu stopped her, "Don't ever put your hands on something of mine ever again. This includes Jin."

Nami huffed and left the room quickly. Fuu relaxed her shoulders and let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry about that, Haruka. I understand if you want to fire me."

"And why would I want to go and do a silly thing like that?" Haruka laughed. "You know how to give Nami a run for her money and frankly, it was very entertaining to see her get thrown around. Now, if I'm not mistaken, your kimono was ripped. Give it here."

Fuu handed Haruka the kimono and watched as she held it open to inspect for rips and tears. Fuu noticed several holes in the fabric and tears began to well up in her eyes. She's had that kimono since she could remember and she couldn't picture wearing anything as comfortable as her kimono. Haruka noticed Fuu's distress, "Oh don't worry, dear. I can fix this. You'll just have to wear one of these tonight. Okay? Cheer up."

"Turn around," Jin requested. Fuu was shocked to hear his calm voice and did as he commanded. He wiped the forming tears away with his thumb and smoothed her hair down. He stood there with his hands cupping the sides of her face. Fuu looked into his eyes and smiled. "Better?" he asked.

Fuu nodded and grabbed one of the boxes lying in the room, not really caring what kimono was inside. She had enough for one day and just wanted to lie down. She changed behind the same screen that Nami had.

She immerged in a dark blue kimono that featured rolling waves and a star-filled sky. Silver thread shimmered as she walked out from behind the screen. She gave Haruka and Jin a big smile, feeling a bit better from the previous encounter. "Ready to go? I'm beat," Fuu asked Jin.

"Wait just a moment," Haruka stopped them. She pulled what looked like a lot of ryo out of her pocket. "Twenty-five for your work today. And Kyoji and Yoshite left fifty for you also," she counted as she dropped them into a pouch for Fuu.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Fuu asked, obviously stunned by the amount.

"Nope. Good work today dear. I'll see you tomorrow," Haruka bid farewell.

Fuu jumped high into the air or as high as one can jump in a kimono, bag in hand. "Yeah!"

Jin laughed and led Fuu out by the small of her back. "Well, looks like we'll be staying in an actual room tonight with beds," Jin announced. They found the inn a couple blocks away from the teahouse. They approached the desk in the middle of the room.

"Is this where we get a room?" Fuu asked the man in front of them.

"It sure it. What can I help you two budding lovebirds with?" the man cheerfully inquired.

Fuu blushed profusely, stammering, "Uh…um…we're not…I mean…"

"We'll take you're honeymoon room, please," Jin said coolly.

Fuu turned to look at him, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"We haven't slept in an actual room in a long time. Might as well enjoy it," Jin whispered in her ear.

Fuu closed her eyes, trying to hold onto the fleeting sensations Jin's voice had on her. "O..ok," she stuttered. Jin began talking with the man, leaving Fuu to on her own. She looked around the room, inspecting the paintings that hung on the walls and enjoying the smell of cherry blossoms.

Jin touched her arm, causing her to jump up in surprise. "It's this way," he guided.

Fuu was still observing her surroundings and allowed Jin to lead the way. She heard a door slide open beside her and turned her head to view the person who just stepped out of their room. A familiar bushy-haired comrade stood before her, his eyebrow was quirked up in amusement.

Jin stared at Mugen, "Mugen."

"Jin," Mugen replied.

Jin walked ahead and entered the room at the end of the hall, leaving Fuu in the hallway.

"Don't forget, Fuu. Seven o' clock," Mugen reminded.

Fuu nodded and walked into the room Jin entered. _Shit…_

----------

A/N: I know it's short, but I wanted to wait to do the confrontation with Mugen. I should be updating more frequently since two of my classes take place in a computer lab to work on college classes. I started another story, a Naruto one. I am looking for a Beta reader and a Naruto expert to help me out with any continuity issues or questions I may have. Let me know if any of you are interested or know someone who would be. Until next time…

-TinyMinx


End file.
